Poison & Wine
by TheGirlOnFire7
Summary: Song-Fic! Chloe and Simon are still together, but when Chloe finds out Simon's gonna ask her something important, she isn't sure what to do about her feelings for Derek. Song used is Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars. Please R&R even if my summary sucks! :


** Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Poison & Wine. Although I wish I owned both of them. *sigh***

**My first song-fic! I was listening to this song last night and I was suddenly like 'I have a great idea for this song!' So I hope you like it **

"Derek, he's going to propose to me tonight." I told him quietly. His eyes widened and he flinched slightly. But he quickly composed his expression into one of indifference.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care if you marry him or not." He tried to sound nonchalant, but it didn't matter. I heard the strain in his voice. I frowned, not knowing why he was lying.

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

"Please, Derek. Do you really not care?" I pressed. He shrugged, making my frustration flare. I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I broke away quickly and stared at the floor, blushing bright red.

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

"Chloe, you should go." Derek told me softly. I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

"Do you really not have any feelings for me?" I asked. He didn't answer me, his face very controlled.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will_

His silence was answer enough. I turned away, my heart twisting. A tiny part of me hoped Derek would stop me, but I knew better.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

I had taken a step away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped, and I turned around slowly, trying not to let him see how hopeful I was. I wasn't actually sure why he had stopped me.

_Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

"It doesn't matter, Chloe. I won't hurt Simon like that." He said. My breath caught. He was right, I couldn't hurt Simon. No matter what Derek and I felt for each other. But I wished that he wasn't right.

_I don't have a choice, but I still choose you_

I nodded and took a step away. I glanced at the door, suddenly feeling that this trip had been anything but helpful.

"I should go. Simon will be expecting me." I told him. He nodded, glancing at my lips for a moment before looking away.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

I quickly left his apartment and drove my car to my apartment. Well, Simon's and mine. He smiled at me when I walked in the door, and I struggled to smile back at him. He took my hand and led me to the dining room. There were two glasses of champagne and the room was lit by candles. My mind jumped to Derek, and how he would know that I didn't like the cliché romantic scenes.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

I pushed all thoughts of Derek out of my head, feeling guilty. Simon loved me, and the scene was romantic. Any other girl would have loved it. He pulled out my chair and I sat down, giving him a smile. He cleared his throat and smoothed his hands down his jacket.

"So where were you today?" He asked, his voice sounding nervous. I understood; asking someone to be with them forever was a scary question.

"I was just r-running some errands." I told him, wincing when I stuttered. He gave me a strange look, but nodded and glanced at his hands. He cleared his throat again. I suddenly felt too confined in my sweater. I shifted in my seat and glanced at the glass of champagne in front of me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the phone ringing. I jumped.

"Shit! Hold on. I'll get it and then we can get back to this." Simon told me, rushing over to get the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was irritated. He paused for the reply and went pale. He glanced at me.

"Do you know why?" He asked the person on the other end of the line. He frowned and nodded to himself. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there in 10 minutes. And he better have a good explanation for doing this. Tonight of all nights. Bye." Simon said and hung up. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What's going on?" I asked. He sighed and gave me a tired smile.

"Derek was arrested. Apparently he got into a bar fight." He explained. My heart twisted and I frowned. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. Simon did the same, putting out the candles. He walked me out the door and to the car.

We drove in silence to the police station. Tori was waiting just outside, pacing back and forth. She grimaced when she saw us. All three of us walked inside, tense. Simon went to talk to one of the officers there. The officer nodded and walked away, down a hallway. Simon walked back to us.

"They're bringing him out." He told us. I nodded and glanced behind him, waiting for Derek. I couldn't help but fidget, hoping he was okay.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

When I saw him walking down the hall with an officer attached to each of his arms, my heart dropped. His left eye was swelling, and there was blood all over his face. But it was his expression that nearly killed me. He looked broken; hopeless.

"Oh my God! Derek, are you okay?" I asked, rushing towards him. He looked up at me, startled. Something flashed in his eyes, but before I could decipher what it was, it disappeared. He looked at Simon, and then back at me. He shrugged and nodded. The officers finally released his arms when he was a few feet away from us. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight. He grunted, and I realized I might be hurting him. I jumped back.

"Sorry!" I apologized, staring at my feet. I felt Simon and Tori walk up behind me. I felt Tori staring at me. I turned my head slightly and winced under her accusatory stare. She looked from me to Derek to Simon and back again. I blushed and looked away.

"So what happened, bro?" Simon asked. Derek's gaze flitted to me for a moment before he answered.

"The idiot pissed me off." Derek explained. I frowned at him. Simon sighed and shook his head.

"Derek, you can't just do that. But why didn't you call me instead of Tori?" Derek looked at me and my eyes widened, understanding. He didn't call Simon or me because he knew Simon was going to propose. Simon followed his gaze to me and cocked his head confused. Suddenly he made the connections in his head.

"You knew I was going to propose. How?" He asked quietly.

"I saw the ring." I answered him in a small voice. Simon frowned and glanced from me to Derek.

"But how would he know? Did you call him?" Simon pressed. I hesitated before shaking my head slightly.

"Not exactly." I mumbled. Simon furrowed his brow, thinking. I prayed that he wouldn't figure it out. But he did.

"That's what you were doing? But why?" Simon was clearly at a loss. I stared at my worn boots, not answering him.

"Answer me, Chloe. Why?" He took a step closer. I flinched, taking a step back. Derek stepped between us.

"Calm down, Simon. Let her answer if she wants to." Derek's voice was low, almost threatening. Simon sucked in a sharp breath. Suddenly his expression became one of rage and he looked from me to Derek.

"Chloe, are you cheating on me? With my own brother?" Simon's voice was furious. I shook my head fiercely. Simon didn't seem to believe me. He tried to take a step towards me, but Derek stopped him.

"Dammit, Derek. She's my girlfriend. Let me past!" Simon's voice was rising, making some of the people in the room look at us warily. Tori cleared her throat.

"We should probably take this outside." She told us. I nodded and took a step to follow her. Derek and Simon followed, glaring at each other. We walked out the doors to the parking lot, which was empty. Simon turned to glare at me.

"You little _whore_! Was I not enough for you?" He yelled holding up his hands. Suddenly I felt some invisible force push me back, and I nearly fell down. But Tori caught me, holding up her other hand at Simon. Derek growled and seemed to be struggling not to punch Simon. I only stared at Simon, my eyes watering. I couldn't believe he had done that.

"I'm not cheating on you!" I tried to convince him. He shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're saying you have no feelings for Derek?" He asked angrily. I opened my mouth to deny it, but no words came out. I couldn't lie to him. Simon's eyes narrowed, my silence being answer enough.

"I'll tell you when I'll be gone tomorrow. You can pick your stuff up then." He spit, turning on his heel and leaving. I felt the tears streaming down my face as he got into his car and drove away. My legs felt numb. I wiped at my eyes and took a step forward. I stumbled, but Derek caught me before I could fall. I cried into his shirt.

"Shh, Chloe. It'll be fine." He whispered, gently rubbing my back. I took a deep breath and stepped back, wiping the tears off my face. I needed to figure out what I was doing tonight.

"Chloe, you can stay with me if you need to. I'd love for you to sleep over." Tori told me, giving me a tight hug. I shook my head.

"You l-live right across f-from our- I m-mean his ap-partment." I hiccupped. Tori frowned and nodded.

"Then where are you staying?" She asked. I shrugged and dug through my purse. I had enough money for a hotel.

"I'll j-just stay in a h-hotel." I assured her. She pursed her lips. I felt Derek step closer to me.

"I'll make sure she has a place to stay. Don't worry." He murmured. Tori looked at me, cocking her eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She hesitated a moment before nodding. She hugged me again before leaving in her car. I silently followed Derek to his car. Once we started driving to his apartment, I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He nodded and looked over at me, his face full of tenderness. He took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"You're going to be fine, Chloe." He gave me a small smile. I squeezed his hand back lightly.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will _

**Ta-da! Again, it's sad. But I love that song, and I hope you loved the story. Or at least liked it. Anyway, please review. And then you can have a yummy cupcake that I made. **


End file.
